Don't want to call it a gift
by SoulToSqueez
Summary: Ruby is afraid of what she can do, but one day a man in a wheelchair shows up. She goes to his school and finds herself in new situations... Most of the main characters are OCs. Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**So I started writing this cause of my brother, I hope you like it...**

**I don't own anything exept maybe my OCs**

**Please R&R ! :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Ruby, there's someone at the door for you." I looked up from my book. I never got visitors, so I was curious. I got up and walked towards the living room where the visitors would be waiting for me.

When I entered the room I saw one older man sitting in a wheelchair and a woman around thirty next to him. The older man spoke up "Hello Ruby, I am professor Charles Xavier and this is miss Ororo. You probably know why we are here."

"No I don't know actually." I said.

"Well I have a school for gifted youngsters, and I can say you are a very gifted one."

So the man knew of all the crazy things I can do. "You know I am a mutant?" I asked.

"Yes I know, and you are welcome at my school where you can learn to control those gifts."

I looked over to my parents and they nodded. I knew they wouldn't mind if I was gone. They didn't know what to do with me, even though they love me they are scared as hell for me. "Okay I'll come with you. Euh... Can I pack some of my stuff?"

"Sure you can, we'll wait for you." the woman said.

I ran to my room and grabbed a bag, I put a bunch of clothes in and then I grabbed my messenger-bag and put my cellphone, Ipod and laptop in it along with some money and a picture of me and my parents. I went back downstairs and walked outside along with the man and woman.

When I saw the school my jaw dropped, it looked like a castle but there were too many children running in and out for that. The man and woman guided me toward an office. In that room some people were waiting, a red-haired woman that smiled warmly a man with red glasses who stood next to the first woman. At the other end of the room a rougher looking man with a cigar in his mouth, he looked fun to hang out with. The professor went to sit behind his desk and miss Ororo went to stand next to the smoking man.

"Ruby, this are Jean and Scott and on my other hand are Logan and you already met Ororo." The professor said.

I smiled politely at everyone.

"We were wondering if you could show us your gifts?" Ororo said.

Logan turned his head to her "Giftss, as in more than one?" he asked, putting more s-es then necessary .

"Yes Logan, Ruby here has more than one."

I swallowed, I had to show them? "I have to show it… here?"

I got no answer, _You don't have to worry, They aren't going to hurt you. _I heard in my head, and by the way the professor was looking I could tell that this was his gift being a telepath. I smiled, okay I would do it.

I started with the less dangerous one, I turned into a walking diamond. By being like this I was a lot stronger and people couldn't kill me.

Logan laughed "Just like Emma Frost, not very original don't you think."

I blinked and turned back to normal.

"What's the second one? Turning invisible cause we saw that also once before."

Okay here I go, I concentrated hard and I couldn't help but give a little smile. Logan squirmed on the ground in pain. That was my gift, making people feel enormous pain, well only mental pain but still it was excruciating. "No I don't do invisible, but I do this instead don't you think it's a lot more fun?" I told him but then I stopped hurting him.

He got up and smiled at the professor "I like this one, she got spirit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope everyone liked it, even if you didn't: thank you for reading it ! Reviews would make me so happy !


	2. Chapter 2: let the flames come

So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

Please R&R !

* * *

><p>"No I don't do invisible, but I do this instead don't you think it's a lot more fun?" I told him but then I stopped hurting him.<p>

He got up and smiled at the professor "I like this one, she got spirit".

**Chapter 2**

"Is there more?" The red-haired woman, jean, asked me. Even though she seemed nice and everyone looked in awe at me I didn't want to show the last.

I didn't want to show the last one, the one that actually could hurt someone. Hiding something for such a group made me nervous, I started fidgeting at my shirt "No, that's all." I told her.

But when I looked at the professor I could tell he knew that wasn't all, but he didn't pushed me. He just smiled politely at me, as if he understood what bothered me.

"Well I'll show you your room than" Ororo said and I followed her with my bags. Logan had offered to carry them but I told him I was fine. It was a normal sized room. I got my own closet, desk and bed I even had a small bathroom with a toilet, shower and washbasin. When I looked out of my window I could see a part of the woods that were around the house.

After I unpacked my stuff, which wasn't a lot just a couple of shirts and tank tops, shorts and three skinny jeans along with a pair of running shoes and an extra pair of converse. I couldn't stay in my room anymore, I wanted to know where I ended up I walked through the school. I saw a massive well-equipped kitchen, a large living room with a giant flatscreen, an Olympic swimming pool, a basketball field and many other rooms were you could do fun stuff.

"Hey you are new, right?" I heard someone ask behind me. It must've been a guy since the voice sounded deep.

I turned and saw a boy looking at me, how good am I? The guy was tall and looked strong, he had green eyes and black hair, you could see by the way he dressed that he liked rock and metal. "Yes, I'm new. My name is Ruby."

He smiled "Hey Ruby I'm Nick. So what music do you like."

I had to laugh, in a place like this where everyone was so special he asked a simple question about music. I looked down at my clothes, I wore black All-Stars a black ripped up skinny jeans and my black tank top with a white feather on it. My hair is naturally black and just reaches the middle of my back, and my eyes are electric blue. I'm about 5'5" and rather skinny but with the necessary curves. Really did he had to ask? "I like a lot but mostly rock but the harder rock. And also Metal. Yours?" I finally replied, if he could ask such an obvious question so could I.

"Same. Why did you laugh?" He asked. The guy, sorry Nick, seemed nice enough.

"Because it's such a normal question, and I didn't expected it." I smiled.

"It's not because we can do stuff normal people can't that we are freaks." he said.

I couldn't answer, that was exactly how I have felt all my life, a freak. I just gave him a weak smile as an answer. Starting to fidget with my shirt again, why on earth was I this nervous I never was nervous. But then again I've had stayed inside a lot recently.

"Niiiiiiiick!" a girly girl yelled from behind him she was dressed in bright colors like white, baby blue and hot pink. She swung her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek that lasted longer than necessary. I could tell she didn't liked it that I was talking to him.

He looked sorry, but I didn't stay to watch what he would say. I turned and walked away I walked through the garden, it was beautiful and calming. When I saw there weren't any people around I sat down and closet my eyes.

I concentrated on happy thoughts, like the time I went to a concert with my best friend, that was before I found out of the 'great' powers I have, you should've noticed the sarcasm. But then I remembered the fight I had there I stopped the memory.

I had to find a happy thought, which was harder than it seems because well in my life I've had more fights and black eyes than I can remember, you could say they were a key point in my life. But that had stopped after I found out of my power and I locked myself in my room.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the professor was next to me. He smiled politely at me. "You know this is one of my favorite spots too."

"Yeah well it is very calm here." I smiled, that was true even though I couldn't keep myself calm it was a calm place in the house.

"That's true, I know that you have another gift." He didn't look down to me, but looked in the distance as if he was trying to remember, and by the smile on his face it had to been a good memory.

"I don't really call it a gift, the other two maybe but not this one."

"If you would be in control of it, you could call it a gift."

"I don't think I ever will be in control" I looked down at the grass.

"There are more than enough of us that will help you to get in control."

I looked up at the professor I could tell he meant it. "I could try."

"Just say when you're ready."

"Can I try today, this afternoon? I want it over as soon as possible."

"Of course, I'll make sure everything is organized."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and concentrated on different noises. I heard the professor roll away.

I have to keep myself in check was all I could think about, if I couldn't control my feelings I couldn't control my 'gift'.

That afternoon I went to the room the professor told me to go. When I entered the dark room he was already there just as the rest of the people who had watched me this morning. But next to them there were a few other people around my age, the professor introduced them as Bobby, a cool dude with a constant smile, he had his arm round the girl next to him. The prof introduced her as Rogue, she wore gloves and a white streak in her dark hair she stood next to Logan. The next one was Candy, it was the girl who had run to Nick well at least her name suited her. Her clothes were like candy wraps but I don't think the inside was as sweet as one.

The professor gestured to the door and said "And this is Nick" and as on cue he opened the door and entered, it was the guy I met earlier in the hall. He smiled at me but Candy walked over at him and clung around him. It made me roll my eyes, she had to be the head bitch in this place.

"If you are ready you can enter the room we shall watch you from here. I have a feeling that's better." He said and gave me a little smile.

"Okay, yes it will be better if you stay here, good thinking." I but everyone could tell it wasn't a real one, it was one full of nerves. I turned around and walked to the other room and closed the door behind me. The room looked like a modern bunker with one big glass wall looking out into the room I just came from. I couldn't see the persons on the other side but I was absolutely sure they would be able to see my 'wonderful' gift in progress.

I went to stand in the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I let the memory from earlier come back. The night of the concert, my friend and I had the best time until a guy came to stand behind us and grabbed our asses. I had turned around and given him a grin and a black eye. That had resulted into a fight, I came home with a few bruises and a black eye. I could feel the tingle go through my body and I boosted up the hard memories the punch I got from a rather persistent guy when I didn't want to give my number. The fight at school which got me expelled. The tingle on my body seemed to come faster and I could feel the first flames come. The first big ones erupted from me and soon it consumed my entire body. I opened my eyes knowing how they would look like, pitch black with flames at the sides. Balls of fire were shot from me in every direction. I could feel I heated up more and more. The room was filled with flames coming from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading ! please review, even if you think it's rubbish I like to know what you think of it.<strong>


End file.
